


Amaranthine

by highly_caffeinated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin is a Total Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highly_caffeinated/pseuds/highly_caffeinated
Summary: amaranthine (adj.)"undying, immortal; eternally beautiful"Harry potter was about as oblivious as a teenage boy could get.Josephine Chase was too awkward for her own good.~OR~Two friends who are way too oblivious of their love for each other because one is the Chosen One and the other is a train wreck who's just trying to make it through her third year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EVERYTHING THAT IS FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all to my new story! It's not completely edited so i'm sorry if it's awful but I really hope you all enjoy it

 

> _"If there's empty spaces in your heart,_
> 
> _They'll make you think it's wrong,_
> 
> _Like having empty spaces,_
> 
> _Means you can never be strong._
> 
> _But I've learnt that all these spaces,_
> 
> _Means there's room enough to grow,_
> 
> _And the people that once filled them,_
> 
> _Were always meant to be let go._
> 
> _And all these empty spaces,_
> 
> _Create a strange sort of pull,_
> 
> _T_ _hat attract so many people,_
> 
> _You wouldn't meet if they were full._
> 
> _So if you're made of empty spaces,_
> 
> _Don't ever think it's wrong,_
> 
> _Because maybe they're just empty,_
> 
> _Until the right person comes along."_
> 
>  
> 
> _~Ernest Hemingway_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There’s always been something slightly comforting about being alone. Not having to worry about other people and what they’re doing. That’s why, on the way to start her third year at Hogwarts, Josephine Chase sat alone in a compartment. She supposed she should have gone to find her friends, but it was nice to have the whole compartment to herself for a while.

 

After about an hour or so had past, she decided that she should probably go find her friends. She quietly made her way down the train, looking into the compartments as she passed, hoping to see the familiar faces of any of her friends. She had just made it to the next segment of the train when she realized that it was significantly colder than the rest of the train. She tried to ignore it and continue her search when she felt someone slam into her.

 

She supposed she should have been paying more attention to where she was going. If she had been paying attention, maybe she wouldn’t be in this situation. She wouldn’t be holding a rag to her head to stop the flow of blood that had already gotten her uniform dirty. She wouldn’t be sitting in a random compartment with some of her fellow Gryffindors and with a man who looked old enough to be her father, all of whom were staring worriedly at her. She took the rag away from her head and saw that it was soaked with her blood. _Well isn’t this just a perfect start to the year,_ she thought to herself. She felt the blood start to run down her face but did nothing to stop it. _Why bother, it’s just gonna keep bleeding._

She suddenly came back to her senses back when she felt someone shake her roughly. The force of the shaking made her head hurt and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a small whimper. She heard someone whack someone else, telling the person to stop shaking her. Josephine silently thanked whoever was speaking because the shaking stopped soon after. She recognized the voice, though, and when she opened her eyes, she was met with the strangest sight she had ever seen. Sitting next to her was Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and the strange man whom she didn’t know.

 

“What are you all doing here?” she asked, eyes quickly scanning the whole compartment.

 

Surprisingly, the man answered. “Miss…”

 

“Chase,” Josephine answered, knowing the man was waiting for her to fill in with her last name.

 

The man nodded at her, continuing his previous statement. “Miss Chase, your friend Mr. Longbottom informed me that there was a slight accident involving you and a compartment door.” He gestured to her head and she reached up to touch it, remembering too late that it was bleeding; she brought her hand back to her lap, staring at the blood smeared on it. Josephine raised her eyebrows, looking over at Neville. Seeing her face, he immediately broke out in a fit of apologies.

 

“Josie, I’m so sorry. You know I didn’t mean it, it was an—”

 

“Leave.” Neville’s eyes widened at the tone of her voice. He went to start talking again, but she cut him off before he could. “I’m not mad, Neville. I just want to be alone.”

 

“Oh, um, okay. If you’re sure.” He got up to leave the compartment, waving at Ron, Hermione, and Harry as he left.

 

Josephine looked over at them next. “You too, guys.” They stared at her, not getting up to leave. “Actually, no. You three stay, I’ll head back to my compartment. Maybe I’ll find my friends.” She stood to leave, but grabbed the wall when she started to feel dizzy. Harry quickly grabbed her arm and sat her down next to him.

 

“I think you’d better stay here for a little bit until you feel better.” Josephine went to argue, but the older man started talking before she could.

 

“Mr. Potter is right, Miss Chase. You should stay in here for at least a little while.” She stared at him, unsure. “And I’d like to take a look at that cut on your face, if that’s all right.” She gave a slight nod, closing her eyes when the gesture made her head spin. Harry made to give her some space when she grabbed his hand, stopping him.

 

“You don’t have to leave.” She looked up at him and gestured for him to sit back down. He nodded slowly and reclaimed his seat, grinning widely. “What are you smiling like that for?”

 

“Some of the blood got in your hair and now it’s stuck to your neck.” He laughed and Josephine whacked his arm, chuckling as well.

 

“What are you two laughing about?” she heard Ron ask. He quickly took the seat across from her and stretched his legs across the seat.

 

“Harry has just kindly informed me that my blood soaked hair is stuck to my neck and has been that way for a while.” Ron gave her an odd look, but laughed anyway.

 

Harry suddenly looked at Josephine, seemingly remembering something. “You have an older brother, right?”

 

“I have two. Why?” Her voice was even, but her eyes were narrowed. Harry didn’t understand what the big deal was.

 

“I think I met one of them this summer.” At this Josephine completely froze. She met Harry’s confused gaze momentarily before looking back at her hands.

 

“You’ve never seen him,” she muttered, almost too quiet for the four other occupants to hear. Josephine found it odd that the man was still there and wondered why Harry had kept him from leaving. _He must feel horribly awkward_ she thought, before shaking her head and returning her attention to the boy sitting next to her.

 

“I know, but—”

 

“You’ve never met him.” Josephine’s voice was getting louder, but she didn’t care.

 

“I know that—”

 

“THEN HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW IT WAS HIM?” At this point she was screaming. She saw Hermione flinch out of the corner of her eye and felt slightly bad. Not bad enough to take it back, though. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, face red. “I should…um…I should go.” With that, she quickly stood and went to leave the compartment. Before she closed the door behind her, though, she heard Harry’s voice.

 

“Because you looked like him.”

 

She eyed him wearily. “I look like him?” Harry simply nodded in response, smiling meekly. She simply uttered a quiet “okay” and turned around, closing the compartment door behind her. Josephine groaned as she walked back to her original compartment, vowing to never sit by herself again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So what happened to your face?” Elizabeth asked, gesturing to the cut above Josephine’s left eye.

 

Josephine looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes. “I already told you. Neville ran into me, we hit one of the doors, and the glass cut my face.” Elizabeth started laughing, not at all surprised that this kind of thing would happen.

 

“It’s really a shame that this happened, though.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because now I owe Matt five galleons.” At this, Josephine flung some of her mashed potatoes at Elizabeth. She burst out laughing as they hit her in the face. “Oi! What was that for?”

 

“For using my clumsiness as your personal betting pool.”

 

“So…Potter took care of you?” She tried to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, but Josephine thought it just looked weird.

 

“No. He sat with me, though.”

 

“And? Did anything happen?”

 

“Why would anything happen?”

 

“Are you actually that thick, Josie? Can’t you see that the boy has fancied you since first year?” Before Josephine could deny any of what her best friend had just said, she heard Dumbledore welcoming the two new professors.

 

“—Hagrid, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Lupin, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please join me in welcoming both of our new professors.”

 

Josephine knew her friend was talking to her. She knew that she should probably be listening. But she was too busy staring down the table at Harry Potter. She had to admit that she felt sort of bad about yelling at him on the train. As everyone in the Great Hall began making their way to their respective common rooms, Josephine told Elizabeth that she would catch up to her later. She simply gave her a thumbs up before running to catch up with their other friends.

 

Seeing Hermione, Josephine quickly made her way over, hoping that Harry and Ron would be there with her. She cursed quietly as she tripped over her own feet and she was pretty sure she would have hit the ground, had someone not caught her. She looked up at whoever had saved her from utter embarrassment and smiled when she noticed that it was the boy she had been looking for. “Fancy seeing you here,” she said, then internally face-palmed. _Really, Josephine? ‘Fancy seeing you here?’ Could you be any more awkward?_

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah. Fancy seeing you here, too.” Ron and Hermione quickly excused themselves, leaving the two teenagers to talk in private.

 

“I…um…I just wanted to say sorry for what happened on the train. I shouldn’t have flipped out. I don’t even know why I did, other than because I’m too awkward for my own good.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. We can just forget that it happened.” Josephine nodded in response, making her way into the Gryffindor common room. She turned to Harry one last time, feeling much more nervous than she should.

 

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

 


End file.
